smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бакасура
Мифология Бакасура - ужасный демон, бесконечно жаждущий человеческой плоти, настоящий ночной кошмар, ставший явью. Свершивший бесчисленные зверства, Бакасура показал свою бесконечную извращенность, бескрайнюю жестокость, ненасытное желание поглощать человеческую плоть, ломать кости и упиваться горячей кровью. Его зловещие победы над родом людским столь многочисленны, что не поддаются описанию. Но вот история о том, как он был побежден одним из людей, будет долго передаваться из уст в уста. Согласно индийскому эпосу Махабхарата, братья Пандавы, находясь в изгнании, наткнулись на деревню Экачакра в ходе путешествия со своей матерью Кунти. Притворившись брахманами, они просили милостыню, чтобы как-то прокормить себя. Вскоре они узнали, что недалеко от деревни живет демон, Бакасура, который пожирает несчастных, проходящих через окрестные леса. Старейшина деревни ходил в лес и умолял демона прекратить свой пир. Взамен, жители деревни обещали привозить Бакасуре тележку еды каждый день. Но ненасытное чудовище поглотило не только всю привезенную в жертву еду, но и человека, который привез телегу. После того, как Кунти услышала эту историю от безутешной матери, чей сын должен был везти ещё одну тележку на следующее утро, она объявила, что завтра тележку повезет её сын, Бхима, обладающий невероятной силой и уже убивавший демонов в прошлом. Так она хотела отблагодарить жителей деревни за теплый прием, оказанный её семье. Добравшись до леса, Бхима начал невозмутимо есть пищу предназначенную для Бакасуры. Придя в ярость, Бакасура пригрозил Бхиме расправой. Но тот лишь посмеялся над этой угрозой, подстрекая демона напасть. Они сражались целый день, пока Бхима наконец не одержал верх. Он привязал тело монстра к тележке и протащил по земле до самой деревни, где изумленные жители деревни отпраздновали победу над демоном. Однако демон голода не может быть побежден навсегда. Рано или поздно, отвратительное, ненасытное и жадное урчание Бакасуры раздастся вновь. Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *Bakasura's Feaster Bunny skin originated as a fan creation, and was eventually added due to popular demand. *Bakasura's direct taunt towards Agni, "Two heads are tastier than one!", as well as Feaster Bunny Bakasura's direct taunt towards Agni, "Two heads are tastier than one! Buhaha!", are altered versions of the English saying Two heads are better than one. *One of Feaster Bunny Bakasura's taunts, "Silly immortal, my tricks are for eating you!", is a reference to the slogan "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids." for the American ceral Trix. *One of Feaster Bunny Bakasura's jokes, "I'm no ordinary rabbit", is a altered version of a quote from the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Rage Bakasura's quote when activating Butcher Blades, "Got beef?", is a reference to the song Got Beef by Tha Eastsidaz. *One of Rage Bakasura's Low Health quotes, "No one makes me bleed my own blood!", is a quote from the film DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story. Skins Стандартный= |-|Мясник= or 9500 |skinvoice=Bakasura voicelines |skinmodel1=Newbakasurabutchermodel.png }} |-|Прожорливый= |skinvoice=Bakasura voicelines |skinvideo=Бакасура - Прожорливый }} |-|Машина смерти= |skinvoice=Death Machine Bakasura voicelines |skinvideo=Бакасура - Машина смерти |skinextra= This skin comes with custom animations and ability effects. }} |-|Пасхальный кролик= (Spring Holiday chest) |skinvoice=Feaster Bunny Bakasura voicelines |skinvideo=Бакасура - Пасхальный кролик |skinextra= This skin comes with custom animations and ability effects. This skin is only available during the Easter holiday, from Spring Holiday Treasure Chests. }} |-|Ярость = This skin was a special reward for any players that reached Gold 5 or higher in Leagues before the end of Season 1. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=Newbakasuragoldenmodel.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=Newbakasuralegendarymodel.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=Newbakasuradiamondmodel.png }}